Never Too Late
by darkraven93
Summary: Rated for safety. My first one. Based on the song Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. About BBRae. did some editing to it and added a new chapter so enjoy!
1. The Song

Never Too Late

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor Three Days Grace, or any other things except the words being strung together, in this form. I own only the ideas that pop into my head. Like this story. Italics mean sung words. **Bold **means thoughts. **_Italic Bold _**means Raven's emotions talking. Thanks for reading!! Please R & R.

Never Too Late by darkraven93

_This world will never be  
__What I expected__  
And if I don't belong__  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
__It's never too late_

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again  
This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive

_Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

Raven walked into the living room, hearing someone singing. She stopped when she saw who it was.

**Beast Boy. Why is Beast Boy singing? And to something I listen to, for that matter. **"Good morning, Beast Boy," She said calmly.

He jumped. "Oh, good morning, Rae," he replied, using her nickname.

"What are you listening to?" she asked. **I should make small talk now, since I interrupted his lovely singing**, she thought sarcastically.

**Why is she talking to me? She never tries to make small talk. Why do I have the feeling she heard me? **"Oh, just a really good song, its very... interesting."

She smiled lightly. "Really? What's it called?"

"Never Too Late by Three Days Grace."

"Oh, I know that song. Its kinda sad but really good. I like Three Days Grace."

"Yeah..." he said out of habit. He was thinking about the lyrics, **sad, oh yes they could make anyone cry. but it does fit us perfectly, I think.**

"Do you?" she asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"I said do you like Three Days Grace?"

"Oh, yeah I do."

"May I ask what your thinking about?"

"Oh, just the lyrics."

"Oh." She went to the kitchen to make her tea. There was complete silence for about three minutes.

"So, where is everyone else?" Beast Boy asked, breaking the awful silence.

"I think they went to the mall." Looking down at the table, looking for some sort of note from the others.

"Oh, Starfire's idea, I guess?"

"Probably." She turned to leave.

"Hey Rae?"

She stopped. "Yeah?"

"Ah... Wouldyouliketogosomewherewithmewhiletheothersareout?"

"Ah, all I got out of that is Ah and would."

He took a deep breath. "Would you like to go somewhere with me while the others are out?"

She paused. He held his breath. "Sure." She said quietly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh so cool, dude! So where do you want to go?"

"I really don't care, its up to you."

"Really?" She nodded. "Okay, then where could we go? Wanna go to the movies? I heard that Scary Movie 7 is really good."

"Sure, why not? We've seen all the others."

"Oh, Rae. I think this is gonna been great."

"Glad your happy.

"So, when do you want to go?"

"Why not now?"

"Okay."

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

They met up thirty minutes later at the front doors. (A/N: they needed to get ready and to let you know Raven was the first one ready. Of course. sorry keep reading) They were both dressed in normal clothes. Raven in a black top with a long black skirt. (A/N: sorry couldn't help myself!) Beast Boy also in all black.

Raven raised her eyebrows.

"What? its all I could find!"

"Then maybe you should clean your room instead of playing your stupid Game Station!"

He looked at her with the look of 'your kidding, right?'.

She just glared at him, then started to walk out of the Tower. He followed her. They walked in silence. Beast Boy finally got up the courage to start a conversation. "So, do we want to get something to eat after the movie?"

She just said, in her monotone voice, "Sure."

He sighed and they walked in silence again.

When they finally made it to the theater, Raven went to get the tickets, while Beast Boy got the candy and stuff. (A/N: you know all that stuff, the drinks, the popcorn and most of all the candy.) They met up at the ticket stand. "Twistlers, popcorn, and Pepsi. very nice." Raven commented when she saw what he got.

"I forgot to ask what you like so I got these, I thought you would like them."

"I do, thanks." She handed the tickets to the ticket master (A/N: I think that's what they're called.) "Theater 12," he mumbled.

"Thanks" they said at the same time. They got really good seats, up at the top. The previews just started. "Looks like we got here just in time," Beast Boy said. She nodded.

After the movie, they went to a cafe on the corner of the next street. Raven ordered a cup of tea. "Rae, why don't you eat something?" She glared at him. "Just one thing, please? Even if its a half of a sandwich. please." She sighed. "Fine." He smiled. "Thanks, Rae." He order three tofu sandwiches for himself and one tuna sandwich for Raven. They got their food and sat down at a corner table. Once they finished, they left and went back to the Tower.

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

The next day, Raven was listening to the song, Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. She went and looked up the lyrics, wondering why Beast Boy was listening to it yesterday.

_This world will never be  
__What I expected__  
And if I don't belong__  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
__It's never too late_

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again  
This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive

_Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late (A/N: sorry i couldnt help myself. i needed to put the lyrics in it again... i love this song!)  
_

**Hm... why would he pick this song to sing? It's so sad. Maybe it has to do with me. It does sound like it is a perfect song about our relationship. Hm... **

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

The next day, Raven found Beast Boy singing again. **It's the same song. **Though at the end he added a part. "Rae, why? Why? This song may say what we say, but it never says why? Why would you do it, cause I know you would if you had the chance."

She gasped. **So he knows. Oh, dear.**

She quickly turned to walk out of the room, but she tripped on something. Beast Boy turned around quickly. "Rae..." He went to help her up. "Oh.." she groaned. **Great, now he's going to bombard me with questions. **But, to her surprise, he didn't. He just helped her up and helped to her room. When they got to her room he said, "Are you okay?" **He's not acting like himself. Somethings wrong.**

**_Well of course somethings wrong. He just found out that you heard him._ **Knowledge said.

**You're talking again.**

_**You're thinking stupid things again.**_

She sighed. She was thinking stupid things. "Are you okay?" he asked again, breaking her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, I guess." **She looks so sad, but I cant help her now, not after her hearing that. **

"Well then I'll see you later." and with that said he left her at her door, going to his own. "Maybe, maybe not." she whispered. And went into her room.

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Raven didn't come out for dinner, as usual, but Beast Boy didn't either. The rest of the team tried to get them to come, for they were going out for pizza, but neither wanted to come.

"I think something happened between them while we were gone." Robin said as they left for the pizza parlor.

"Yes, so do I, but what can we do about our friends?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing, Star, they have to fix it their selves." Cyborg said. Then they went out.

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

After the others left, Raven came out. **I don't care if I see him, I need some tea. **She had spent the whole day trying to mediate. Trying being the key word. It didn't help that she felt awful for what happened with Beast Boy. And that she still was in pain, because she was tired and couldn't sleep, so she couldn't heal herself. Though the pain did fade a little.

She went down to the living room and then made herself some tea. She never noticed Beast Boy there, looking, just looking at her. She was to tired to do anything other than make her tea. She even had bags under her eyes, it was that bad. The whole thing with Beast Boy really wasn't helping her.

Now that he could see her face, he saw how awful she looked. **Oh my, I hope I didn't do that. She looks so tired. And in pain. Probably cause she couldn't heal herself. Oh dear, what did I do? **He slowly walked up to her, careful he wouldn't scare her. "Rae" he whispered behind her. She jumped. "Sorry" "It's okay." she replied softly. **Oh, I'm so tired! and now he's here. he looks so upset. **she looked down. "are you okay?" he asked softly. She looked up. "Y... No. I'm so tired. I couldn't sleep." "Nor could you heal yourself." he stated. She nodded. Raven turned to leave.

"Rae, wait." She stopped, but didn't turn around. She couldn't. If she saw his face again, she would cry. **I will not cry. I won't cry.** she chanted in her head.

"Rae, look at me." She shook her head.

"Please, Rae. Please."

"I cant," she whispered.

"Why?" A tear slipped out. He saw it.

"Oh, Rae." He went to her and held her. She started to cry. He started to say simple, but heart filled things. (A/N: you know things like it's okay. Calm down. it'll be fine. stuff like that.)

She finally calmed down and they went to sit on the couch. She snuggled against him, needing the warm and comfort. Just then, Robin called them, saying Dr. Light was attacking the city. They left the Tower, flying closer than normal.

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

After the fight (A/N: sorry I couldn't think of anything interesting for a battle scene, so I skipped it :) ) they all went out for pizza. (A/N: yes I know they just did, but its a habit for them) When they got home they all said goodnight and went to their rooms. But two of the members couldn't sleep. And so one of them went to the other's.

Knock, knock, knock. **It has to be Beast Boy. No one else knocks like that.** She opened her door. "Rae..." He put his hand to the back of his neck, as he normally does when he's embarrassed. "Why don't you come in?" She said.

"Okay" he went in.

They sat on her bed, facing each other.

"I'm sorry for this morning." they said at the same time. Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh. Raven blushed.

"So..." She said after a few moments.

"Yeah..."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No, could you?"

She shook her head, looking down at the sheets. **we are sitting on my bed talking about sleeping...**

"About that song..."

"Yes?" She looked up.

He sighed. "I don't know. Truly. I don't. No offense, but it is kind of true."

"Yes it is." She said simply.

"What?" He fairly yelled.

"What?"

"You agree with me?"

She sighed. "Yes" she whispered.

"You wouldn't, would you?"

She looked at him, straight in the eyes. "I don't know."

"Seriously? You would end your life if you had the chance?"

She was silent. He sighed. "Well I guess I'll go." he said, not looking at her.

She was still silent. He looked over at her. There were tears running down her face. But still she said nothing. He sighed again. "Rae..."

She finally said something. "I thought you were going." Her voice was monotone, but there still was a lot said in those few words, and he heard it, all of it. "Rae... please don't..."

"I thought you were leaving." she said again, feeling horrible for the coldness that sounded in her voice.

He sighed. "I can't leave you like this, knowing I'm the cause."

She looked at him. There was fear, sadness, and anger in her eyes. Those eyes, he loved dearly. Even when her voice was as still as anything in the world, her eyes would show her emotions, at least to him. And now those eyes held so much emotion, it hurt him just to think about it. **I can't leave her like this. I don't care if she throws me out the window or hits me until i pass out, i can't leave her like this. **"I can't leave you like this, I won't. I don't care if you throw me out the window or hit me until i pass out, i won't leave you like this, not now." Her tears started again. "Please, Raven, let me help. I won't leave you. I won't ever leave you." He went to her and held her until she fell asleep. Then he set her down on her bed. "Goodnight, Rae." **We will turn it around, I can promise you that.** And with that he changed into a dog, and fell asleep on the end of her bed.

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

When Raven woke up the next morning, she noticed three things 1) she was still in yesterday's clothes 2) her pillow was wet with tears and 3) Beast Boy was looking at her, in her room. Actually he was sitting on her bed, looking at her. "Morning."

"Morning." She started to get up, wondering about last night. **I was crying but nothing exploded. Hm... **She started toward the door to go down to the kitchen to make herself some tea, but Beast Boy stopped her and handed her a cup. "I thought you would want some when you woke up and got it for you. I doubt you want Starfire's cheery good morning before you got any tea."

"Thanks."She said softly. The tea was still very warm, just how she liked it. He was right, she really didn't want to see anyone just yet. "So everyone was up?"

"Yes, but didn't even notice me."

She smiled. "I wonder why?"

"I don't know. I guess they're tired. It didn't look like they had food yet."

"Have you eaten?"

He looked away, "No... but that's okay. I don't need to just yet."

"You can, you know. You don't have to stay here. I know you like your games in the morning."

"Do you want me to go?"

It was her turn to look away. **No, but i don't want you to stay here because you think you need to.** "No," she whispered.

He went to her and said, "Good, because i want to stay."

She looked at him. "Really?" she asked softly.

"Really." He smiled at her, not one of his goofy smile, a true smile.

And she smiled back, hers not as big but a smile all the same.

"It will be alright." he said, taking a line from the song that started the whole thing.

"It's never too late." They said at the same time.

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

_This world will never be  
__What I expected__  
And if I don't belong__  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
__It's never too late_

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again  
This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive

_Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

Raven walked into the living room, going to make herself a cup of tea, when she heard Beast Boy singing. And she smiled, humming along.

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

A/N: so that's the end! A little weird and mostly about the chorus than the whole song, but still good song!! Please review. and please this is my first so no flamers. i mean I'll take them but i don't want them )


	2. The argument

(Hey, I'm back again! I finished that book called Twilight by Stephenie Meyer and i was great!! oh and i thought i should finish BB and Rae's argument so here it is! Same rules as last time, but now _**Bold italics **_are things written, you'll see what I mean!) [revised and re-put on

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Or anything else here.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

The next day, Beast Boy went up to Raven's room. They were getting really close so it was okay now if he went into her room. (when she was there, that way he couldn't break anything) He was having a viscous argument with himself.

**Oh, why can't I go up to her? All I have to say is 'hey, Rae, I love you, but I need you to answer something'. She'll say, 'ok I love you too, what is it?', hopefully she loves me. But I think she does. 'would you really do it, now?' she would totally understand. And then probably leave then, but it's worth it, at least I'm asking. Ok I can do this. **He knocked on her door, thinking she maybe mediating. She told him to come in.

She was sitting on her bed, reading a book. He looked to see what it was. "Twilight" by Stephenie Meyer (A/N: sorry I couldn't resist. It was sooo good!) "What's it about, the book?" He asked softly, trying to spare some time and see what kind of mood she was in.

"I really good book about vampires and a really clumsy girl. It's actually not my style but I like it. Why?"

"Just wondering. Say, can you answer a question for me."

"Sure. What is it?." **I know the question already, but he has to say it himself.**

"Would you really do it, now?"

"no."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Yes. You thought I would." It wasn't a question.

"Actually, I don't know. I thought you wouldn't answer."

**I know. **She looked towards the window. "Do you want to go out?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure." He said, happy for the subject change. "Where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter to me. How bout the little cafe on the corner of fifth and Freeman?"

"Ok,"

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

The next day, Raven was sitting on her bed, thinking about the conversation she had with Beast Boy yesterday. **I won't, I really won't. Not now, I love him. But does He love me? **

**He does, you know it. **Knowledge said.

**He never said it.**

**But you can feel it. **

**Maybe.**

She went the whole day thinking about it.

**I should tell him.**

**Of course you should tell him, do you see me, it's driving me insane**, Love said.

She went to find him. She looked all over the tower then finally found him on a rock outside their home. "Yes?" He said, without even looking up from the water.

**How did he know I was there? **"I..."

"Do you have a reason for being here?" She gasped. **What's up with him?**

"I... never mind, The others are going out to get some pizza.," she said icily. She turned to leave.

She left him then, wondering what happened between them. **I thought we were getting closer. So much for me telling him.**

**You should have told him then, no matter how he was acting. It's going to hurt you if you don't do it soon. **Knowledge said.

**I know. I'll do it later.** She promised herself she would.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Back at the rock, Beast Boy was fighting with himself. **Why did I say that? What is wrong with me? Why do I always do that? And I know she can here to tell me something other than that. I can't believe I said that. She'll never forgive me for that. **He sighed. **I better go in and see if we're still going. They'll wonder what happened to me. **

Xxxxxxxraexxxxxx

When he got into the living room, he saw Raven in the kitchen. "They changed their mind. We are now just having something here. 'Get something for yourself, then go to bed. We're getting up early to train.' was what Robin said while you were gone. I thought I should tell you." she said icily. **Yup, she's pissed. **He sighed. "thanks." she started to leave. "Wait Rae, can I ask you something?"

"No." And she walked away. **She'll never forgive me. **He sighed. **Well I better get something.** Then he realized two things: 1) he wasn't hungry for a change and 2) raven forgot something on the counter He saw that it was a **book. New Moon, hmm, I better give that to her. I bet she'll want it, sooner or later. **And he went off to give it to her.

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

When Raven got into her room, she noticed she didn't have her book. **Great I forgot my book in the kitchen. I'll get it later. **Then, she heard a knock at her door. **Beast Boy. **She sighed. **I should talk to him. **

**And tell him! **All her emotions yelled. She opened the door.

And saw no one. She looked around but there was no one. **He must be messing with me. **She looked down. **New Moon. My book? **She picked it up and saw something fall out. **A note? Hmm, what could this be about? **

**This afternoon, of course! **Knowledge said.

**Oh, yeah. This afternoon. Well I might as well read it. **She picked it up and went into her room to read it.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

**Yes! She's reading it! But what will she say? **Beast Boy thought as he looked at through the eyes of a fly.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

(A/N: yes I know the letter is a little stupid and pathetic!)

_**Dear Raven,**_

_**Sorry about this afternoon. I wasn't like myself. I hope you'll forgive me. Oh, and Rae, I love you. Just so you know.**_

_**Beast Boy**_

"Oh. My. God." she whispered. **He loves me? After everything I did to him? **She paused. **He's here. **"Beast Boy."

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

**oh, god. She knows. What do I do? What do I do? **He thought, looking around to find an exit. **Her door is closed and there's no way out. **He heard her getting up and looked over at her. She opened the door. He took the chance and flue out. He changed to his normal self and started to run. Then he stopped. **Was she laughing? **He looked back. **She is. **"Raven?"

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Raven was laughing, and couldn't stop. **He, he was wondering what I would say. On, my. **She stopped at the sound of his voice. "Raven?"

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

"Yes?"

"were you laughing?"

"You saw me, you know."

"Why?"

She smirked. "because of you. Looking at me while I was reading. It came out of nowhere."

"Are you okay?" she looked at him, hard. Then she went into her room again.

"no, wait. Please. I didn't mean to say that." he pleaded. He ran toward her room. And met a door.

"You did mean it. Don't lie." 

he sighed. She was right, he did mean it. "Rae..."

"No. just go to bed, Beast Boy." **No! **All her emotions yelled.

he sighed. Then shuffled back to him room, hating himself all the way.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Raven sat on her bed, looking at her door. **Why did you do that? Why did you send him away? He told you that he loved you. You should return the favor.** Love said.

**I don't know.** She sighed. **He must hate me now.**

**No he doesn't. But he should. **Knowledge said. That night Raven got no sleep.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Beast Boy went to his room, and sat on his bed and stared at the door. **She must hate me now.** It was a sleepless night for him too.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

The next morning, all the Titans were up at 6, for training. At seven, they went in to eat and then some of them went back to bed. Raven wasn't one of them. She couldn't sleep. So, she sat on the couch and read her book. She had one chapter left.

Beast Boy was also on that stayed up. But unlike Raven, he had nothing to do. **Maybe I should talk to her. **He looked over at her. He saw she was almost done. **I'll wait until she's done. she would kill me if I talked to her now. **So, he sat on the other end of the couch, waiting for raven to be done with her book and reciting what he should say in his head over and over.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

**Wow, what an ending. **(A/N: sorry I really don't know yet. Yet! I will get that book!) She looked around. She knew mostly everyone went back to their rooms earlier. Mostly. The whole time she was reading her book, she knew Beast Boy was there. The whole time. **He's waiting for me to finish my book before talking to me. Very smart. **She turned to him. "Yes?"

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Beast Boy was knocked out of his memories, when Raven spoke**. So, she knew I was there, and waiting for her. **"ah... Raven, I'm sorry about last night." That's all he could think of. In twenty minutes (it was a good chapter), that's all he could think of. He sighed, looking down, tensing, and waiting for the blow.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Raven saw him tense and thought, **do I really hit or put him down that much? That he tenses and waits for the blow**? She sighed.** I really have to stop t****hat. **She breathed in, getting ready for what was going to come.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

"_i love you, too." _That's what Beast Boy heard, not three seconds after he said his part. He looked up. She was looking down. **Wait is she crying? Oh, my she is.** He went to her and held her.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Raven looked up. **He's holding me.**

**And you like it. **All her emotions said.

**Yes I do. **And she leaned into him, wondering what happened to the girl she was.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Beast Boy was shocked when she leaned into him, but still held her. **What has happened to you Rae? First you're laughing, now you're crying. **

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

(A/N: I may put more on another day. I spent the last about two hours fighting with my computer to not delete my story that I didn't save. Fun. Fun. Fun. Um... oh, school's coming up soon, so I may not write anything for along time. Its school for a week then vaca for a week. Woot! Um so please review and thanks for reviewing my frist one, ravenevanescence (I think that's how it's spelled sorry) and agent of the divine one , sorry again those are the only ones I saw when I wrote this so thanks for reading!!)

[new A/N: okay so that's my new version of this. Sorry it's not done. I'll do another chapter later. Please R & R


End file.
